


I Promise & Vow This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reality, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Sobbing, Support, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It's Steve's turn to be cared for by Chin, after his last battle with Wo Fat, The Five-O Leader was a bundle of nerves, as he was trying to figure out his life, & what's real & not real, Will Chin help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*





	

*Summary: It's Steve's turn to be cared for by Chin, after his last battle with Wo Fat, The Five-O Leader was a bundle of nerves, as he was trying to figure out his life, & what's real & not real, Will Chin help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was busy making a simple dinner of sandwiches, & soup, cause he was too exhausted to make anything else, He knew that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, couldn't eat anything hard, cause it might mess up his stomach, The Hawaiian Native decided on it. He was drinking a glass of whiskey, so it would help him settled his nerves, & it wasn't working, cause he kept thinking about how he found Steve, in the condition that he was in, He felt anger surge through him, & he threw the glass at the wall, & it smashed against it.

 

"Now, It's not the best time to lose my cool, Steve needs me, & I am gonna be there for him, Like he's always there for me", he thought to himself, as he composed himself, & he quickly cleaned up the mess, & put the finishing touches on their dinner. He added a small amount of celery & carrot sticks to the side, with some peanut butter. He went upstairs, & his heart broke at the sight of his lover. Steve was looking so sad, & miserable, as he was trying to remember what he experienced, when he was captured by Wo Fat. He set the tray down, & just hugged him gently, The Five-O Commander just relished in the contact, cause it gave him strength, & the fight to go on.

 

"I was trying to remember everything that had happened, I wanted to try to figure out what was real, & not real, But the one thing I wish, I...I..I wish my dad was real, & alive, being here with me, so I could always tell him that I loved him", he said, as he was trying to choke back the emotion, but was failing miserably. He just lets out a sob, Chin holds him tighter, & said, "Your Dad will always be with you Steve, in your heart, cause of the good memories that you share with him, Never forget that, Baby, okay ?". Steve nodded, & indicated that he understood his lover, & snuggled into him.

 

Once, Steve had settled against him, The Handsome Lieutenant let him have his few minutes, & then he said to him gently, "Babe, How about something to eat, huh, You hungry ?", The Former Seal nodded, & said, "I could eat", & Chin leaned over & got the tray, & set them up, & he said to Steve, "Steve, I promise & vow this, Our ohana & I will **_never leave_** you, Like you wouldn't leave us, We are in this together, okay ?, Just remember  & believe in that & us", "I love you, Chin", Chin smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Handsome", & they finished up their meal, & then they got undressed, & held each other, making out, & making love gently, then they watched some t.v., & held the other tighter, as they fell into a peaceful slumber. They figured, that they would take one day at a time, & work with that.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
